Weapons
A * indicates a mechanism revert or modification. Otherwise all weapons should be the same as their RMS counterparts. Cursive entries can also be produced by Blacksmiths; A weapon's forged version does not have any card slots but may be enchanted with Fire, Water, Earth or Wind property. Dagger Level 1 *''Knife'' 4 - drops from Poring *''Cutter'' 4 - drops from Chonchon *''Main Gauche'' 4 - drops from Hornet Level 2 *''Dirk'' 3 - drops from Tirfing & Goblin (Dagger) *''Dagger'' 3 - drops from Tirfing & Soldier Skeleton *''Stiletto'' 3 - drops from Tirfing, Sohee, Desert Wolf & Pasana Level 3 *''Gladius'' 3 - drops from Skeleton General & Kobold (Axe) *''Damascus'' 2 - drops from Sleeper & Hunter Fly *Poison Knife 0 - drops from Mobster Level 4 *Ice Pick* 0 - OBB/OPB only *Sword Breaker* 0 - OBB/OPB only *Mail Breaker* 0 - OBB/OPB only *Assassin's Dagger* 0 - drops from Osiris *Weeder Knife 0 - OBB/OPB only *Grimtooth 0 - drops from Dark Lord *Moonlight Dagger 0 - drops from Moonlight Flower *Sucsamad 0 - drops from Phreeoni *Fortune Sword 0 - drops from Phreeoni Staff (One-Handed) Level 1 *Rod 4 - drops from Drops Level 2 *Wand 3 - drops from Goblin (Mace) *Staff 3 - drops from Marduk & Giant Hornet Level 3 *Arc Wand 2 - drops from Wind Ghost & Bathory *Evil Bone Wand 0 - drops from Dark Lord, Dark Illusion, Wind Ghost & Evil Druid *Wand of Occult 0 - drops from Marduk *Mighty Staff 0 - drops from Kobold Leader & Dokebi Staff (Two-Handed) Level 3 *Soul Staff* 0 - drops from Elder, Owl Baron & Succubus Level 4 *Wizardry Staff* 0 - drops from Dracula Axe (One-Handed) Level 1 *''Axe'' 4 - drops from Savage Babe Level 3 *Orcish Axe 0 - drops from Orc Warrior & High Orc *War Axe 1 - drops from Turtle General, Lord of Death, Incubus & Chimera Axe (Two-Handed) Level 1 *''Battle Axe 4 - drops from Orc Lady & Orc Warrior Level 2 *''Hammer 3 - drops from Kobold (Mace) Level 3 *''Buster'' 2 - drops from Orc Skeleton *''Two-Handed Axe'' 2 - drops from Majoruros & Minorous Level 4 *Great Axe 0 - drops from Chimera *Bloody Axe 0 - drops from Orc Lord *Light Epsilon 0 - drops from Orc Hero *Tomahawk 0 - OBB/OPB only Sword (One-Handed) Level 1 *''Sword'' 4 - drops from Lunatic *''Falchion'' 4 - drops from Familiar *''Blade'' 4 - drops from Executioner & Thief Bug Female Level 2 *''Rapier'' 3 - drops from Executioner *''Scimitar'' 3 - drops from Executioner *''Ring Pommel Saber'' 3 - drops from Drake, Executioner & Pirate Skeleton Level 3 *''Flamberge'' 0 - NPC *''Saber'' 3 - drops from Drake & Khalitzburg *''Tsurugi'' 2 - drops from Side Winder *''Haedonggum'' 2 - drops from Drake *Orcish Sword 0 - drops from Orc Hero Level 4 *Firebrand - drops from Eddga *Ice Falchion - drops from Garm *Cutlus 0 - drops from Drake *Tirfing 0 - OBB/OPB only *Caesar's Sword 0 - OBB/OPB only *Excalibur* 0 - OBB/OPB only *Nagan* 0 - OBB/OPB only Sword (Two-Handed) Level 1 *''Katana'' 4 - drops from Swordfish Level 2 *''Slayer'' 3 - drops from Thief Bug Male, Mysteltainn *''Bastard Sword'' 3 - drops from Mysteltainn Level 3 *''Two-Handed Sword'' 2 - Raydric *''Broad Sword'' 2 - drops from Doppelganger, Knight of Abyss & Dark Illusion *''Claymore'' 0 - drops from Mysteltainn Level 4 *Schweizersabel 0 - OBB/OPB only *Katzbalger 0 - drops from Bloody Knight *Muramasa 0 - drops from Wanderer *Zweihander 0 - drops from Doppelganger Spear (One-handed) Level 1 *''Javelin'' 4 - drops from Rocker & Owl Baron *''Spear'' 4 - drops from Caramel & Mandragora *''Pike'' 4 - drops from Wormtail & Caramel Level 3 *Pole Axe 1 - drops from Turtle General, Bloody Knight & Gryphon Level 4 *Gelerdria* 0 - drops from Tao Gunka. OBB/OPB should drop it as well. *Gungnir* 0 - drops from Mistress. Note that this weapon is Wind element. Spear (Two-handed) Level 2 *''Guisarme'' 3 - drops from Gryphon, Horn, & Seal *''Glaive'' 3 - drops from Caramel & Anacondaq *''Partizan'' 2 - drops from Deviruchi Level 3 *''Trident'' 3 - drops from Strouf *''Halberd'' 2 - drops from Baphomet Jr. *''Lance'' 0 - NPC; drops from Doppelganger Level 4 *Zephyrus 0 - drops from Stormy Knight *Crescent Scythe 0 - drops from Baphomet Mace Level 1 *''Club'' 4 - drops from Fabre *''Mace'' 4 - drops from Skeleton Level 2 *''Smasher'' 3 - drops from Goblin *''Flail'' 3 - drops from Goblin & Kobold Leader *''Chain'' 3 - drops from Marionette & Marine Sphere Level 3 *''Morning Star'' 2 - drops from Owl Baron *''Swordmace'' 1 - drops from Dokebi & Am Mut *''Stunner'' 0 - NPC Level 4 *Golden Mace 1 - drops from Golden Thief Bug *Long Mace 0 - drops from Moonlight Flower *Iron Driver 0 - drops from Turtle General Bow Level 1 * Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 *Rudra's Bow* 0 - OPB/OBB only *Ballista 0 - drops from Dracula *Roguemaster's Bow 0 - OPB/OBB only Katar Level 1 Level 2 *Jur 3 - drops from Martin Level 3 *Katar 2 - drops from Desert Wolf *Jamadhar 1 - drops from Osiris & Injustice *Katar of Raging Blaze 0 - drops from Eddga & Penomena *Katar of Piercing Wind 0 - drops from Joker *Katar of Frozen Icicle 0 - drops from Deviace & Garm *Katar of Quaking 0 - drops from Sandman *Sharpened Legbone of Ghoul 0 - drops from Ghoul & Zombie Master Level 4 *Infiltrator* 0 - drops from Nightmare Instrument Level 1 *Violin3 - NPC *Violin4 - drops from Rocker & Vocal Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Whip Level 1 *Rope3 - NPC *Rope4 - drops from Eclipse & Dryad (Event). Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Book Level 1 * Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Fist Level 1 * Level 2 Level 3 Level 4